


A Different Station

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits and waits for Gabe’s interaction with the Winchesters to be over, but it takes a long while for him to finally make an appearance.  When he does, Castiel rushes forward. He’s not sure of whether he’s going to hug or punch Gabriel, he hasn’t decided yet, and Gabe looks like he’s unsure of what’s going to happen as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Station

**Author's Note:**

> A coda to Changing Channels. Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel enters the room carefully, peering beyond the door before he enters the room. 

“Cas?” Dean asks incredulously, and both Sam and him turn.

“Something’s not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be,” he says quickly. The cuts on his face sting, and he’ll heal them in a minute, but it’s not his priority.

“What thing, you mean the trickster?” 

“If it is a trickster.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, and then Castiel is flung across the room.

Gabriel runs into the room cheerfully, and Castiel pulls at the duct tape on his mouth that appeared against his will. It won't come off no matter how hard he pulls on it, so he stops.

“Hey-oh!” Cas turns, and when he sees Gabriel standing there, his heart almost pounds out of his chest. “Hey, Castiel!” 

Gabriel snaps his fingers, and Cas is transported to some awful warehouse out in the middle of nowhere.

This time when he reaches for the silver, sticky fabric holding his lips together, it comes right off.

He waits and waits for Gabe’s interaction with the Winchesters to be over, but it takes a long while for him to finally make an appearance. 

When he does, Castiel rushes forward. He’s not sure of whether he’s going to hug or punch Gabriel, he hasn’t decided yet, and Gabe looks like he’s unsure of what’s going to happen as well.

Castiel ends up hugging him tight in his arms, pulling him in close. He smells like cinnamon and candy like usual, something he’ll never eat, but a smell he’ll always love.

Gabe hesitates for only a second before grabbing onto Cas like it’s going to save his life.

They just hold each other for a long time, and Castiel isn’t sure who lets go first, and who insinuates the kiss, but then he’s sucking on Gabriel’s tongue and they’re panting into each others mouths.

Cas breaks it off to rest his head against Gabriel’s, eyes closed, breathing each others air.

“Where the hell did you go?” Cas bites out, and Gabe tenses. “Why didn’t you tell me or bring me with you?”

“You know I couldn’t do that to you. I needed to get away, but you weren’t ready to leave the nest.”

“I wanted to be with you.” Castiel grabs his hips a little harder than necessary, and Gabriel leans into the rough touch. Cas is angry, but he’s also the happiest he’s ever been.

Gabe’s skin is warm underneath his palms, big eyes blinking back at him, and Cas cards his long fingers through Gabriel’s hair, a different shade than he remembers it being, but he likes this golden color better.

“I know you did, but it was too much too young for you. Trust me, okay? Can we do that now, or are we back to the olden days?”

“I trust you, Gabriel. I always will.”

“Good, because I know you have taken a liking to the Winchesters, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Castiel’s brow furrows.

“You’re not wearing --”

“It’s a figure of speech. Just . . . come on, and play your part. Pretend to be mad at me so you sell it. I can't be revealed too soon."

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Fine, but you are making this up to me later.” Gabriel winks.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
